


No Matter What

by crosschord



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosschord/pseuds/crosschord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever there was a full moon, he would always be in the same place, under the tree at the top of the hill... RenjixRukia fluff. Just a short story I came up with. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter What

I always knew where to find him.

Whenever there was a full moon, he would always be in the same place, under the tree at the top of the hill.

It the same, once a month, for the past….well, I lost count after about 20 years or so.

"Renji."

He turns around, his body tensed slightly. As soon as he sees me, he relaxes, and leans back against the tree. "Rukia, what are you doing here?"

I smirk, and take a seat next to him. "Are you going to keep asking me that every time I come out here, baka?"

A shrug. "Maybe." He leans against my shoulder and closes his eyes. "It's nice out here, isn't it?"

I nod. "Yeah, it is."

"You never answered my question. Why are you out here?"

It was now my turn to shrug, his head and upper part of his body moving along with my shoulders. "Just because I'm part of the noble house of Kuchiki doesn't mean we still can't see each other."

A small smile appears on his face, but it disappears almost instantly. "Won't your brother get mad if he catches you out here?"

"I don't care." I shift a bit, and Renji lifts up his head.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

I turn so I'm leaning against the tree. "I'm just trying to get more comfortable, that's all." As soon as I get settled, Renji's head lands in my lap.

"There, much better."

My hand moves to hit his forehead, but he catches it before it can reach its destination. He wraps his long fingers around mine, and rests it on his chest. My free hand lazily traces the tattoos marking his forehead and neck. His eyes close and he instantly starts to relax some more.

"Ne, Renji?"

"Hmmmm?" He answers without opening his eyes.

"Nothing."

His eyes open at my response. He sits up and looks at me. "What is it?"

I look away from him, my eyes studying the ground. "It's….not important."

His hand reaches up and cups my chin, lifting it so I'm looking him in the eyes. "Tell me."

My eyes widen a bit at his slightly forceful tone. "Please," he says in a softer voice. "You know you can tell me anything."

I look away again, unable to look him in the eye. "I'm…sorry."

A confused look crosses Renji's face. "For what?"

"For leaving, for leaving you. I treat you like….Just because I'm in a noble family now, doesn't mean I can-"

My words are cut off by his lips against mine.

The kiss was soft, and pleasant. I slowly close my eyes and allow myself to enjoy it.

After a moment, he pulls away, and looks at me again. "You have nothing to apologize for. I understand."

A tear rolls down my face. Renji wipes it away with a smile. "It'll be fine." He removes his hand from mine, and places it on my cheek. "Trust me."

At this point, I knew, nothing could go wrong. We had each other, and that was all that mattered at the moment.

I reach up and kiss him again, my hands wrapping around his shoulders.

We spent the night, under that tree, the two of us, together.

Without a care in the world.

The next day, I left for the human world, where I met Kurosaki Ichigo.

_"I found you!"_

_"Abarai Renji!"_

Memories of that night came flooding back to me.

It would always be the two of us.

No matter what happens.


End file.
